


you're the sun who makes me shine

by teatales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Come Marking, Crowley Has No Genitalia (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Intimacy, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Nipple Clamps, Other, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, Safewords, Subspace, Wax Play, in a very light way i think, it's like a ken doll down there, it's not all about orgasms so Crowley doesn't come in this one, they're MARRIED and in LOVE could you even imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/pseuds/teatales
Summary: “Hmm?” Aziraphale wondered. “Ah, well. You of all people know I can dole out a beating when it’s required,” Crowley shuddered at the reminder of his last thorough spanking. “But I’ve always had a penchant for sensation play.”“Hedonist,” Crowley accused him fondly.“Sensualist, my dear,” he corrected. “I haven’t used wax in quite a while. Obviously we would start small, on your hand or something, to get you used to it. I have to say that I’m imagining your whole back covered and, well,” Aziraphale gave a happy wiggle, “the image is positively enchanting.”“Ngk,” Crowley responded eloquently.Aziraphale looked down at his spouse. “I take it that it’s something you’d be interested in, Crowley.”Interested was an understatement.





	you're the sun who makes me shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/gifts), [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/gifts).

> This is for the loveliest Fyre and gingerhaole because I have to attempt to express my complete and utter adoration for their works. Fyre - I've reread Hunger five times now, and I adore it more and more each time. Ginger - your art is so, so beautiful and full of love. I think of both of your works probably way too often during my day-to-day life, so this is a small thank you for all the joy you've given me (and so many others) <3 
> 
> Also in my usual fashion I did research but also fudged stuff for plot convenience (like Crowley being hairless). Suspend your disbelief and don't rely on fanfic for an instruction manual etc. etc. Initially I wanted to go with coloured wax but then thought they should start simple if this is the first time together. Who knows what'll happen in future hmmm?
> 
> Title from _I Touch Myself_ by The Divinyls cause it's one of the few horny songs I know and I hate naming things.
> 
> Enjoy!

The gold glimmered in the candlelight as Aziraphale presses the instrument into the pool of white wax. It flattened against the envelope and the angel waited two, three, four seconds before he rocked the stamp off the design. A roughly circular patch of hard wax now decorated the crisp, cream stationary, a pair of angel wings at its centre. He nodded to himself and blew the candle out.

“See, Crowley? Just a few moments of one’s time and it makes all the difference.” He picked up the sealed letter to show his spouse. “Hmm? You can’t say that isn’t stylish.”

“I s’pose not, angel,” Crowley responded breathlessly from where he was perched on the side of the desk. He had one leg thrown over the other and kept rubbing his foot up and down his calf. Strange.

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed and he put the envelope with the others. “Darling, whatever is the matter with you?”

Crowley licked his lips and uncrossed one arm to push up his glasses. “Candle.”

“Candle? The candle- _oh_, my love, I am so, so _terribly_ sorry. Deary me,” Aziraphale quickly moved the candle to other side of the desk away from Crowley. In his haste, a fat drop of wax fell down and spilled onto the top of his hand.

Aziraphale winced at the sensation as he braced for the pain, though it was only a dull warmth. Crowley hissed in sympathy[1].

It dried in only an instant and Aziraphale miracled the hardened wax away.

“I’m sorry for not thinking, Crowley, truly. Please forgive me, it won’t happen again.”

Crowley sighed and took his glasses off. He closed his eyes as he ran a hand over his face and through his air. When he opened them again to meet Aziraphale’s the snakelike pupils were blown wide. Crowley tightened his limbs against his body.

“It’s not… that, Aziraphale. Rather the opposite.”

“The opposite,” Aziraphale replied, with a smirk blooming on his face. “What could you possibly mean by that, dear?” He questioned, his excitement barely concealed.

“_Don’t _make me spell it out, angel. That’s always been your job.” 

“Of course, Crowley," he assured. "Shall we go somewhere more comfortable, perhaps?” Aziraphale didn’t give him time to respond as he pushed his chair out and wandered over to the sitting room.

Crowley swallowed tightly.

^^^

When Crowley entered, Aziraphale was sitting with one arm along the back of the sofa. He raised an eyebrow in expectation. Crowley nodded, more to himself than his husband, and joined him. He curled up in the usual way, knees tucked up and his head in Aziraphale’s lap.

“Sweetheart, could you tell me about your reaction to the candle before?”

Crowley blew out a breath.

“It wasn’t the candle, angel, it was the wax.”

Aziraphale waited for Crowley to continue but nothing came. “And what about the wax?” he prompted. 

“I…” Crowley struggled to find the words. Aziraphale continued to pet his hair, divinely patient as always.

“It looked _nice_. Tempting, you might say,” he said with a half-shrug. “I wanted-” a firm scratch against his scalp temporarily put his brain offline and he reflexively pressed into it to chase the feeling. Aziraphale ceased his movements for the moment and the absence cause Crowley to let out a pitiful whine.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and went back to combing through Crowley’s with his fingers more gently for the time being. Crowley cleared his throat and tried again.

“I _wanted_ to know what it felt like.”

“Thank you, love, you’re doing wonderfully.” Crowley turned slightly and hid his smile in the softness of Aziraphale’s waistcoated belly.

“You know how I feel about discussing things, Crowley, but you must promise to use the word if you need to, yes?” Aziraphale requested.

The muffled “I promise” was spoken into his stomach.

Aziraphale’s steady movements continued on as Crowley gradually relaxed.

“Have you wanted it before?”

It took a moment for Crowley to remember what they had been talking about. He hummed as he thought back through his varied existences.

“Prob’ly, when correspondence was more the done thing. Weren’t that many letters I was writing, though,” he shrugged. “What about you?”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale wondered. “Ah, well. You of all people know I can dole out a beating when it’s required,” Crowley shuddered at the reminder of his last _thorough_ spanking. “But I’ve always had a penchant for sensation play.”

“Hedonist,” Crowley accused him fondly.

“Sensualist, my dear,” he corrected. “I haven’t used wax in quite a while. Obviously we would start small, on your hand or something, to get you used to it. I have to say that I’m imagining your whole back covered and, well,” Aziraphale gave a happy wiggle, “the image is positively enchanting.”

“Ngk,” Crowley responded eloquently.

Aziraphale looked down at his spouse. “I take it that it’s something you’d be interested in, Crowley.”

Interested was an understatement. The conversation and Aziraphale’s sweet touches paired with the warmth of the room against the winter cold left Crowley feeling quite keyed up. “Green, angel.”

“Oh, good. You’ve done so well, Crowley,” Aziraphale praised as he continued his ministrations. “So good for me, sharing your feelings. You make me ever so happy.”

“Mmmm.”

“I think it’s off to bed with you, darling, while I do some research. Come on, up we get.”

Several minutes later Crowley was curled happily under the covers, clinging to Aziraphale’s tartan-covered legs. Aziraphale was sat up in bed, glasses on and tablet in his hands on the lowest brightness setting. He figured _The Pleasure Chest _down the road would have all the supplies he needed. The leaps and bounds in human innovation however, even in the last decade, meant he wanted to do things properly and safely. That’s what Crowley deserved.

A few hours later he set the device aside, content at his stopping place. All that was left to do was to buy the supplies and the practical application of them. Aziraphale slid down and gently held onto his sleeping spouse, and closed his eyes till morning.

^^^ 

The next day the couple arrived home after quite an eventful shopping trip. Aziraphale’s flirting and product selections had gotten Crowley quite worked up, but they managed to make it out of there without incident and returned to the flat.

Aziraphale was an angel who liked to be prepared, and most of his preparation involved eating. Crowley, on the other hand, liked to take a power nap and then have a _very _thorough shower. Aziraphale had instructed him to get dressed and come into the bedroom once he was ready. As the demon showered, Aziraphale ate a selection of pastries along with a strong cup of tea. He then unpacked their purchases and put the unneeded items away with the rest of their paraphernalia.

Crowley returned to the room from the adjoining en-suite and shuffled nervously in place. Aziraphale looked up from where he sat in an armchair and smiled warmly, at which Crowley blushed.

“Could you repeat your safewords for me, dear?” Aziraphale requested.

A determined look crossed Crowley’s face. “Green is all good, yellow to slow down or pause, red or safeword to stop.”

“Good boy,” Crowley blushed deeper at the endearment. “Alright, come sit here at the edge of the bed.” Aziraphale patted the duvet for emphasis.

Crowley pushed out of the doorway and followed the instructions. Aziraphale drew his armchair closer to sit knee to knee with him.

“I’m going to light the candle now," he warned.

The flick of the match against the box and it burst into flame. Aziraphale carefully leaned over to light the upright candle then blew out the match.

While he waited for the wax to melt he stroked up and down Crowley’s clothed thighs. Crowley leaned forward, chasing the heat like the cold blooded creature he was. Aziraphale took the hint and embraced him, then rubbed circles into his back.

“Remember, Crowley, if you don’t like it we don’t have to go any further than this, alright?”

“Yes, angel,” he dutifully replied.

Aziraphale removed himself and blew out the candle.

“You’re doing wonderfully.” Their eyes met and they smiled soppily at one another.

Aziraphale picked up the candle and held it for a few moments while the wax cooled.

He raised an eyebrow at Crowley where he licked his lips. “Ah ah, me first,” Aziraphale chided.

He dripped a small dot of wax onto the back of his hand from what he deemed to be an appropriate height. Aziraphale gave no outward reaction, only nodded to himself before he reached to grab Crowley’s.

“Alright, your turn.” Aziraphale paused a moment to give Crowley time to protest but nothing came. He held up the candle once more to pour some melted wax onto the back of Crowley’s bony hand. When it touched the skin he flinched slightly but didn’t move away.

They watched the white wax cool and harden into an abstract blob shape, only a few shades lighter than Crowley’s skin.

Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s fingers. “How was that, dear?” 

“‘sss good, angel,” Crowley met Aziraphale’s gaze with his own. His pupils were wider and apples of his cheeks had turned a dusky pink.

“That good, hmm? Well, if we’re going to move onto the main event, my plan was to start with your back, cover it in wax, scrape it off then flip you over. Depending on how down you are I might do the same to your front," he said. "Would you like to climax this evening?”

Crowley still wasn’t used to Aziraphale’s forthrightedness when it came - heh - to sex and that statement seemed like it came out of the blue. “Uh, I, uh, haven’t made an Effort,” he stammered, “d’you want me to?”

Aziraphale paused. “Crowley, I want you to feel safe and comfortable and to enjoy yourself,” he replied firmly. “I would hope by now that you know that doesn’t have to include an orgasm.”

Aziraphale had meant what he said. He _was _a sensualist, and sensation did not always correlate with sexual release. He had spent many enjoyable evenings stroking Crowley’s hair, grooming his wings, or simply studying his body. They had done a fair lot of kinky stuff too, of course, which is more where Crowley’s mind had wandered to.

“Yeah, right, okay,” Crowley agreed. “You can, though, if you want. Um. On me?” he hesitantly added.

“_Oh_," he swallowed tightly, "now that is a lovely image. Thank you, dear,” Aziraphale cupped his cheek in appreciation. “Any other questions before we begin?”

“Uh, what are you using for the scraping? Do you have some kind of, scraper-thingy?”

Aziraphale produced a short blade from who knows where and held it out for Crowley to examine. “I thought my letter opener would suffice.”

Crowley looked over the dull edge of the tool and the detailed engravings on the handle. It was nice. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed.

“Good,” Aziraphale placed it on the sidetable with the rest of his things. “Please remove your clothes, dear, and then scoot back on the bed.”

Crowley blinked at the instruction then shrugged out of his jacket and placed it to the side. He unbuttoned his shirt and toed off his shoes. He then stood to wiggle out of his tight trousers which Aziraphale did his best not to giggle at. The delights of love indeed. When he was down to just his pants Crowley paused and uncertainly hooked his fingers in the waistband.

“Leave those on, please. I like how they look.”

Crowley blushed further, the pink now visible down over his chest. Aziraphale waited patiently until he remembered the final instruction. Crowley sat down on the bed and scooted to the middle of it, then looked at Aziraphale in expectation.

Aziraphale knelt in front of him and begun to roll up his sleeves. Crowley watched on in delight and his forked tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“Anything else you need, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

“A kiss, angel, please,” he said, head already tilted up to meet his husband.

Aziraphale smiled. “Of course.”

Aziraphale met Crowley halfway and brought a hand up to cup his cheek. Their lips pressed softly together and Crowley let out a pleased noise. Aziraphale took the opportunity to slip his tongue in beside Crowley’s as he moved in closer, knees pressed in between his spread legs. Crowley melted into the embrace, already slipping into the headspace where nothing mattered except Aziraphale; where he needn’t worry about doing anything except what he asked.

Neither needed to breathe but Aziraphale broke the kiss, panting, and moved to bite Crowley’s lip. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as Crowley just let him take and take. It was exhilarating. It was overwhelming. Aziraphale pulled at Crowley’s kiss-reddened lip with his teeth and then let go. He backed up enough to look at all of his spouse and Aziraphale gave a contented sigh. “Flip over now, love, thank you.”

Crowley buried his head in one of their fluffy pillows as he stretched out for Aziraphale. The angel couldn’t help but run his hands over the angles of Crowley’s back and shoulders. He continued down over Crowley’s tight black pants which clung wonderfully to his arse and briefly over his thighs before he moved up again. Crowley silently enjoyed the attention.

Aziraphale then knelt over Crowley’s hips and wiggled slightly to get a better position. He dragged the bedside table over to be within arm’s reach and picked up the matches again.

The sound of the match caused Crowley to brace in anticipation and once the candle had been safely lit Aziraphale stroked his back to encourage him to relax. The muscles slowly released and Crowley’s breath steadied out.

“You’re so good, Crowley,” he crooned.

Aziraphale kept an eye on the candle and blew it out after enough wax had melted. He continued to stroke Crowley’s back as he waited for it to cool a little.

A short time passed and Aziraphale grabbed hold of the candle. He dripped it above his own hand one final time to test it. It stung, but not excessively so. Perfect.

“Alright, dear, I’m going to start now,” he announced.

Aziraphale leaned over his sweetheart and held the candle above his left shoulder then slowly tipped it down. The wax fell in a single drop and when it hit Crowley’s skin, he hissed slightly. The muscles in his back were incredibly tense. Aziraphale sat back to observe him. 

“Love, are you okay?” Aziraphale was, of course, concerned as to Crowley’s well-being. But he also very much enjoyed how _responsive_ his spouse could be when he allowed himself pleasure.

Crowley lifted his head up from the pillow enough for Aziraphale to hear him. “It’sss _good_, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled to himself. “I’m glad.” Crowley let his head drop with a thud. Aziraphale snorted and raised the candle once more.

He let the next bit of wax drip next to the first. He swept the candle down so it fell in drops rather than pooling in the one place. Crowley made some noise into the pillow - a hum or a groan, one couldn’t be sure - but he wasn’t any tenser so Aziraphale continued. By the time Aziraphale was in the middle of the right shoulder Crowley had gone lax and most of the wax he had poured was hard. He finished up the first section then sat back and admired his handiwork. Stunning.

Aziraphale then changed tactics from the mostly-verticle stripes he had been pouring. He lowered the candle ever so slightly and moved it gently left to right across Crowley’s back. It was easy to tell that it stung more as the prone demon pressed down into the bed away from the hot liquid before he rose up to meet it.

“Enjoying that, are you dear?” Aziraphale chuckled.

The pale wax was reminiscent of another substance that he loved coating Crowley in. He was absolutely gorgeous like this - almost nude, trusting Aziraphale with his back, and his red hair shining in the candlelight contrasted with the wax beautifully. The angel, still fully dressed, began to felt quite warm and not just from the fire. He couldn’t lose focus now, though. He had to concentrate despite his growing arousal. 

As he moved down towards Crowley’s lower back Aziraphale reduced the height of the candle once more which gave the wax less time to cool. His weight over Crowley’s thighs prevented him from bucking up, but it was a near thing.

“Alright, Crowley?” he checked.

Crowley raised his head again and licked his lips. “More of _that _please, angel?” the question tilted into a whine at the end.

Goodness, that voice made him feel things. It stopped just shy of begging and oh, how delicious Crowley’s begging was. They had spent many glorious hours in just that state - Aziraphale, teasing and (appearing) composed as Crowley begged and pleaded for touch and relief and release. Aziraphale felt heat flare in his stomach as his trousers began to tighten.

Crowley felt _good_. The wax was warm where it met his skin, it was kind of like a patchy bath. The sensation of it hardening against him was strange not unpleasant. It made him more away of his corporation while everything around him melted into soft pleasantness. And of course, he adored pleasing Aziraphale. To hear him so happy with Crowley and to feel how much he enjoyed this brought him so much pleasure, more than arousal ever could.

“Have I been too sweet to you, darling?" Aziraphale asked cheekily. "I suppose I shall add a little…sting.”

He shifted forward to sit closer to Crowley’s buttocks to stop him from squirming too much. This resulted in Aziraphale’s hardening cock nestle between his still clothed cheeks. He couldn’t help but rub himself in search of relief. Crowley let out a whine and Aziraphale shook his head to himself. There would be time for that sort of thing later.

He checked the candle. A generous amount of wax had gathered, more than enough for what he had in mind. Aziraphale blew out the flame for the moment then picked up it up once again.

He returned his hand to the original height to ensure the wax had enough time to cool. He dripped the candle over a single spot to the left of Crowley’s lower back. Aziraphale didn’t move it and only cut off the stream once a medium size pool had formed. The bare skin around it was flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Crowley's breath came out of him in soft pants. His expressive eyes were closed but Aziraphale could tell he enjoyed the sensation by the look on his face.

“Two more, I think,” Aziraphale said, mostly to himself as he returned to his task.

He repeated the action on the right of Crowley’s back and created a near-identical circle.

Whatever Aziraphale was doing felt gorgeous. The wax warmed his skin then spread below the surface, lighting up the muscles in Crowley's back in the very best way. Some of it stung a little, too, which contrasted with all the softness around him. He trusted Aziraphale to take care of him.

For his final action Aziraphale retrieved the letter opener and kept it close at hand. He then lowered the candle to half its height as it had been cooling for some time, and poured the remaining wax slowly into a large circle in the centre of Crowley’s lower back. He let out a low moan and his legs twitched where they lay behind Aziraphale.

The angel picked up the dull blade and ran it flush against Crowley’s skin, starting with the lower left corner of his ‘canvas’. The cool metal contrasted wonderfully against the still-warm, solid wax. When he had exposed a third of Crowley’s back he miracled the waste away as he did _not_ desire to have waxy bed sheets. Aziraphale then dragged the letter opener down from Crowley’s right shoulder. As he got to the recent circle Crowley groaned at the removal of heat. Only the middle section of wax remained.

Aziraphale took his time. He drew lines through the large circle and revealed the perfectly reddened skin underneath. He was glad he had estimated the temperature and height correctly. He then achingly slowly peeled the remaining wax off with the opener, all the way up Crowley’s scale-covered spine. The scales were subtle enough that they didn’t catch on the tool as Aziraphale scraped. Once more he miracled the wax away and Crowley’s back was bare and deliciously red.

Aziraphale sighed. “Gorgeous.”

Crowley squirmed as his irritated skin met the cool air. He couldn't describe the feeling but it was everywhere. His movements only reminded Aziraphale that his cock was achingly hard and trapped in his trousers. He bit his lip and ran his hands up Crowley’s back - he couldn’t help himself. Crowley moaned at the touch and arched into it, grateful for something to focus on.

“You’re doing wonderfully, dear. Simply beautiful. Time to do your front.” He reluctantly lifted himself to hover above his spouse and used two hands to flip him over[2].

The hot expanse of Crowley’s back collided with the ever-cool sheets[3] and he let out a low, pitiful sound. It was so much _sensation. _He scrunched his eyes closed as he tried to focus on something under the onslaught.

“...Crowley?” Aziraphale’s concerned voice drifted into his ears before the angel decided to change tactics. “Crowley, give me a colour,” he ordered.

“Y’llow,” Crowley managed to get out around his dry tongue.

Aziraphale cursed to himself and gently lifted Crowley to sit up, then miracled a glass of water into existence. With his free hand he waved the lights down a notch and Crowley finally opened his eyes.

“Do you need to stop, dear?” Aziraphale asked with no hint of judgement in his voice. Crowley released the straw and licked his lips.

“‘ssss too much, everywhere,” Crowley flopped a hand out for emphasis. “Help?” he looked up at Aziraphale beseechingly, teeth dug into his bottom lip.

Aziraphale continued to stroke his thigh comfortingly as he contemplated his next move. He put the glass down on the side-table and miracled an object into his hand. He didn’t necessarily enjoy frivolous miracles but didn’t want to abandon Crowley in a moment such as this.

He held up the golden item for Crowley to inspect - two delicate nipple clamps connected by a fine chain, topped with a set of angel wings on each. It wouldn’t do for Crowley to forget who he belonged to.

Crowley’s eyes widened a fraction but he nodded and Aziraphale carefully clamped them onto his erect nipples. He paused to see if Crowley would safeword out. Nothing came, so he continued on and tugged at the chain, eyes trained on Crowley’s face.

Crowley let out a surprised “oh” and followed the movement with a small thrust of his chest.

“Is that any better?” he asked.

He nodded in response and Aziraphale tugged the chain again to prompt him.

“Yessss, angel, thank you,” Crowley responded, his pupils almost eclipsing the yellow irises. “Back?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale helped Crowley gently lower himself back down to the bed. “Thank you for telling me, I know you don’t like speaking like this. You’re so very good.”

Crowley squirmed at the concentrated sensation and the praise. Aziraphale tugged on the chain once more and Crowley threw his head back, and whimpered.

Now that was an offer he couldn’t refuse.

Aziraphale bent down and lightly kissed Crowley’s exposed neck.

“Please, please, please,” he slurred, eager for the marks. He adored when Aziraphale broke his prim-and-proper nature to let his possessiveness shine. His thoughts had dissolved into an ever-looping stream of _yours, yours, yours_, even if he couldn't vocalise it.

“Well, when you ask so prettily,” Aziraphale conceded and bit down. Crowley moaned as the angel began to suck, hard, on the base of his throat. It felt like he was a star; burning up and collapsing in on himself with white-hot heat. When Aziraphale released his grip he ran a finger over the red, spit-slick mark. He was tempted to miracle it to bruise already but patience was a virtue, after all.

“Would you like another, pet?” he asked, face still close to Crowley’s.

“Yesssss,” hissed the demon as his whole body shook in anticipation.

Aziraphale smiled to himself. He was so very fortunate to bring Crowley pleasure.

He moved up, this time, to a spot just under Crowley’s jaw. He knew that it was more sensitive. Aziraphale sunk his teeth in the flesh, one hand cupped to Crowley’s face to keep him exactly where he wished. He sucked longer as the heat of possession had filled his body and he wanted Crowley to be seen as undeniably, publicly _his _for at least the next week. Crowley melted into the bedsheets.

Crowley was all beautiful long lines - from his throat, down his torso, to his lovely legs. Aziraphale sat astride his thighs, at the border where the black pants met skin, and contemplated how he should proceed. Although tempted to give Crowley a whole necklace of marks that wasn’t the focus of this particular evening. Maybe he should get around to purchasing that collar. Nevermind that now.

Crowley didn’t need any improving, of course. His red hair, stunning eyes, unique tongue and beautiful body were _perfect_. Aziraphale, though, was a hedonist and when given such a palette to work with, he couldn’t help but be struck by… divine inspiration.

He snapped his fingers and lit the candle once more as he thought. He was getting quite warm, now. He loosened his bow-tie and placed it to the side, then carefully unbuttoned the top half of his shirt. Aziraphale pushed his rolled sleeves up again where they had fallen down. That was _much _better, although his cock was still painfully hard. Particularly after seeing his bites on Crowley. No matter, he would be done soon.

Crowley lazily lifted his head to see what the delay was and moaned at the sight. Aziraphale knew exactly what he did to his spouse. One drunken evening he had confessed just how much he loved it when Aziraphale was still put together and buttoned up while he himself was falling apart. At the moment it was too much for Crowley to take and he shoved his eyes shut while Aziraphale chuckled.

“I’m going to start again, my love.”

Aziraphale picked up the candle and tested it once more on his own hand. It was hotter than the cooling wax he had used before Crowley safeworded, so he raised it a touch higher to be safe.

He moved quickly as he wanted the image to be as tidy as it could. He started again on his left and poured the wax in a steady stream over Crowley’s upper chest.

The heat of the liquid helped Crowley to slide back into that delightful, floaty headspace he had been reaching before their brief interlude. He was safe, he was loved. The cold metal attached to his chest had become warm and his nipples throbbed in its embrace. The marks on his neck had begun to ache wonderfully. The wax stung slightly, just enough for him to feel it. The only thing he wanted was more.

After the first letter Aziraphale paused to see how Crowley would react. His chest had been red to begin with but was now flushed from collarbone to navel. His mouth was open and he was panting, the now forked tongue flopped over his bottom lip. Excellent. 

The second took as much time, only for the fact that Aziraphale went painfully slowly in drawing the thick line. He could see that Crowley held himself back from moving, as much as he would wish to.

“You’re so pretty, darling. Only a few more,” Aziraphale promised.

Aziraphale was less patient with the penultimate letter but lowered the candle enough to get a proper sting going. Crowley let out a noise rather like a sob and he stroked his side comfortingly once he lifted the candle up. Aziraphale’s patience was wearing thin.

In order to not mess up his work he retraced some of the lines of the last letter, meaning less wax directly hit Crowley’s skin. He put the candle to the side and sat back to admire his handiwork. 

The word _mine _was written in large capital letters across Crowley’s chest, underlined by the golden chain of the nipple clamps. The metal glinted in the candlelight. Crowley himself was stretched out underneath Aziraphale, hands clenched in the sheets and head thrown back which showed off his lovebites. His hair was damp against his forehead and his pants were darkened with sweat. He was _awfully_ pretty and Aziraphale was a very fortunate angel, and he told Crowley as much.

“Oh, my love, I am blessed to see you like this. If I could I would keep you here, always,” Aziraphale unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as he spoke. “My dear heart, my beautiful, sweet boy. On display all for me, completely and utterly _mine,_” a hint of steel crept into his voice and Crowley moaned.

“I know, I know. You are all mine, aren’t you dear? If only you could see yourself now,” he said. “Oh! I could use, whatsit, your telephone. One moment.”

Aziraphale glanced around the room as he knew it wouldn’t be far. Crowley wasn’t particularly attached to the thing but it was certainly nifty and he carried it around (mostly for Aziraphale’s benefit). The ability to research anything at a moment’s notice and to record anything Aziraphale wished to was utterly delightful. There the thing was, buried in Crowley’s shirt. He miracled it across the room and into his hand.

“Would you like that, Crowley? Add to our collection?” Crowley eyes opened and he nodded enthusiastically, teeth dug into his bottom lip. If he couldn't be kept here, like this, always, a picture was the next best thing.

Aziraphale opened the camera with much more ease than he did when Crowley was able to pay attention. He hadn’t survived six thousand years without picking up a thing or two but he did so enjoy teasing his spouse.

He took probably too many photos but he wanted to ensure that he captured this moment. This wonderful, miraculous moment. Aziraphale put the phone down and reached over to run a finger along the chain.

“_Angel,_” Crowley breathed, “please.”

Aziraphale smirked and hooked his finger underneath the loose chain and slowly pulled it taut. Crowley’s hands flexed around the bedsheets as the clamps tugged at his nipples.

Aziraphale’s focus was that of a skilled musician as he played Crowley like a particularly fine instrument. He alternated short, pulsing motions with long stretches where he pulled the chain as far as it would go and held it there.

“Oh how I love you,” Aziraphale confessed, enraptured at just how beautifully Crowley took the pain. He let go and Crowley keened at the release of pressure. “Once more with the wax, Crowley. You’ve been so incredibly good and patient. Only one more.”

Aziraphale patted Crowley’s thigh then picked up the candle for the final time. He blew out the flame as more than enough wax had melted during his repose.

What he had in mind was something he hadn’t needed to draw recently but he couldn’t ever forget. With several quick movements of his hand the distinct outline of Aziraphale’s angelic sigil rested on Crowley’s stomach. It was too much.

Aziraphale fumbled his trousers open and took hold of his cock. His eyes were trained on his love - so far gone and flushed and beautiful. The colours of Crowley’s hair with the pale wax and golden chain were gorgeous. The fact that he was utterly and unabashedly Aziraphale’s was heady. Marked with his sign and his wings and declared to be Aziraphale’s most prized possession. The trust that Crowley showed, too, was enchanting.

He stroked himself almost desperately as he chased his long awaited relief. It felt like he had been hard for hours. Aziraphale rocked his hips up to meet his firm grip and his eyes trailed up Crowley’s torso to meet his gaze.

“Oh god,” he cried out when he saw Crowley’s blissful expression. So open and adoring.

Aziraphale’s hand sped up and his movements became more frantic. Heat rapidly built up in his belly and with one final twist over the head he came onto Crowley’s stomach. His hips stuttered with release as he let go of his softening cock. He slumped over and panted as he did his best to commit the scene to memory.

Aziraphale wasn’t necessarily a fan of the liquid but seeing himself covering Crowley like that satisfied some deep, primal urge[4] within him. After a few moments he removed the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hand clean, then picked up the phone once more. He hastily snapped several more images before he began to tend to Crowley.

He ran a finger over one of the sets of angel wings then unclipped both clamps and tossed the piece to the side. Aziraphale used his thumbs to rub circles around the sore, red nipples. The tears that had welled up in Crowley’s spilled over as he let out a low sound. “I know, pet. It’s over now, I’ll get you cleaned up. You did so well, Crowley. My good boy.”

Aziraphale kept his left hand on Crowley’s hip as he picked up the letter opener. He didn’t draw out the time it took to scrape the wax off of Crowley’s skin as the scene was well and truly over. When the dull blade glanced over the still-hard nipples Crowley whimpered.

“Sorry, dear.”

Aziraphale miracled the accrued wax and cum away into the ether. He picked up the clean handkerchief from the side table and wet it with the glass of water lying there. Crowley was practically immune to holy water now but sometimes Aziraphale’s miracles were… particularly strong after they made love. He never wanted to risk it. It wouldn’t do to hurt Crowley in a way neither of them desired.

He cleaned Crowley’s skin with the damp cloth in soft, slow circles.

“Cold, angel,” he murmured as he watched on, passively with his head lolled to the side.

Aziraphale nodded. “I know, let’s get you warm again, shall we?” With a wave of his hand the remaining items were tidied away neatly to the bedside table and his disheveled clothes disappeared. Aziraphale laid down next to his spouse and tucked the duvet around them both as he brought Crowley to his chest.

“How are you, sweetheart? Was that alright?” he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

“‘s good,” Crowley confirmed, “nice ‘n’ warm. Sorry for middle bit. It all got a bit much.”

“There’s really no need to apologise. You needed to use your safeword and you did and I’m proud of you for it.” Crowley made a happy noise as he buried his face in Aziraphale’s neck.

“I _am, _Crowley,” he stressed. “You were so incredible, you have been throughout this whole thing. Trusting me to look after you and being honest when I _know_ you loathe that. And goodness, what a picture you made,” Aziraphale sighed in pleasure, “beautiful.”

Crowley pressed a soft kiss to the base of Aziraphale’s throat.

“I know you don’t enjoy talking right after our sessions so I’ll let you sleep in just a moment. First, if you _do_ think you would be comfortable making an Effort in future I do have some wonderful ideas for next time. No pressure at all, dear, of course. I’ll take as much as you give me."

"It was good, then?" Crowley asked.

"I am thoroughly satisfied, my dear," Aziraphale assured him, "the photographs I took I think may be my favourites so far. I cannot wait for you to see them." Crowley's lips curled into a grin against Aziraphale's neck. “More importantly, though, is there anything you need right now, Crowley? Anything at all and it’s yours.”

Aziraphale sounded so incredibly earnest that Crowley couldn’t help but smile wider. He shuffled back and up enough to meet his husband’s eyes.

“I have everything I need right here,” he whispered.

Aziraphale’s eyes went incredibly misty and returned the smile with his own. "So do I."

* * *

[1] Envy.

[2] I really love the idea that Aziraphale is Very Strong and could just deck Crowley at any time or carry him wherever. It’s good.

[3] Their sheets were miracled to always be cool. Crowley said it was a comfort thing, but Aziraphale knew it was because he always wanted the excuse to cuddle. What a dork.

[4] As much as an angel can have primal urges.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life, and I would love it if you left some! "But how do I write comments?" I hear you ask. Here's a guide: [https://teatalesbeetails.tumblr.com/post/187525930095/toybeluga-legsdemandias-legsdemandias tutorial](https://teatalesbeetails.tumblr.com/post/187525930095/toybeluga-legsdemandias-legsdemandias) Or even just go leave a comment on your favourite fic, more comments for everyone!
> 
> I'm doing NaNoWriMo in November so I won't be posting new fic here for the entire month, but I'll always be lurking here. Feel free to get in touch on my tumblr @ineffable-anathema <3


End file.
